The Mystic Miko
by Mystic Hanyou
Summary: Kagome learns more control of her powers. Battle for jewel, and a meeting of the mysterious little soul.
1. Unexpected allies

Revision 08/10/2004 – Edited for grammar and spelling. No plot change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Well, this is a new story from me. I now that it might seem like the same old plot. But I do have an idea of where this is going. So please hang in there. Pairings are not going to be told upfront. I think a nice surprise will be best. Don't believe every thing you read. Cause I may just surprise you. If you find you don't like something please let me know right away, so I can defend myself in the next chapters. Well that's all from me. Enjoy

**The Mystic Miko**

_Chapter One: Unexpected Alliances_

The group set up camp beside the trail that they had been following. Their search for the shards had brought them far from the village. Lately they have had to go farther and Kagome had to wait weeks till she could see her family.

It had been about five years now since she had come through the well that first day. Kagome had finished school with good marks and was hoping to maybe return soon to go to college. Her family had been very understanding and knew that she wanted to spend as much time here as possible to finish the search.

They had to be getting close to the end. The shards were getting harder to find and they knew that Naraku had some himself. Including the large piece that Kikyo had given him. With what they had and what he had the jewel had to be close to complete.

Kagome had spread out her sleeping bag and was preparing to collapse into a well-needed sleep. Shippo sat in her lap and yawned. They were all quit tired and ready for a good nights sleep. Suddenly Kikyo's soul catchers came streaming into the clearing.

"What the heck?" Inuyasha said. They never come this close. He looked over at Kagome and was saddened by her look. She just knew that he was going to go to her. He looked around at the others. They all had the same look. 'Why is she making this so hard?'

They heard rustling on the path they were camped next to. They turned and Kikyo was seen walking towards them. "Kikyo, why have you come here?" Inuyasha asked. He ran towards her.

"I haven't come to see you. I have come to see my reincarnate." She moved past him and made her way into the camp.

'Me, why does she want to see me? All she has ever done is try to kill me or cause me pain. I don't want to see her. I don't want Sango and Miroku to see the hurt look on my face when I see her with Inuyasha.' She turned to see Kikyo come directly to her. She kneeled down to be at eye level with Kagome, who was sitting on her sleeping bag.

Shippo looked at Kikyo and bared his fangs at her from Kagome's lap.

"What do you want with Kagome?" He asked.

"I have come to train her. Naraku had done the unthinkable. He has chipped pieces from his part of the jewel and allows some of his forces to use them. Your battle will become harder and I will not allow him to succeed." Kikyo's breathing was becoming harsh.

Kagome's concern for others over road her anger at Kikyo. She didn't want Inuyasha to be sad if Kikyo was to die. She reached out a hand and took hold of Kikyo's shoulder.

"What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not bad. Naraku had tried to kill me again. But I was able to kill the demon." Emotions played across her face, which shocked all that were present. Kikyo had never showed anything but contempt and hatred for them. Now however there seems to be longing and sorrow. "I don't have much time. We must link and I must teach you." With that she lunged forward, knocking Shippo off Kagome lap and latched onto her. Their heads pressed together at the temples and arms circled each other's torso.

"What is she doing?" Sango yelled and went to them.

"No, leave them. There is nothing that we can do now." Inuyasha said. He looked at the two women that he loved. Yes he admits it. He loves them both.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo may very well be destroying Kagome's mind." Miroku yelled.

"Look at them Miroku! They are latched onto each other. I would have thought you would realize that to separate them may cause one or both pain." Silence met his reply. They all watched as their friend and enemy sat locked together.

"If Kikyo is attacking Kagome. She will have to fight this battle alone." Inuyasha said. His ears were drooping and his eyes shone with concern. 'Please Kikyo don't do anything to Kagome. I don't know what I will do if you do. You're both important to me.'

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kagome looked around the hut that she found herself in. 'What happened? The last thing I remember is... Kikyo. She..'

"Yes, I have brought you here."

"Where have you brought me?" Kagome turned and saw Kikyo standing by the doorway. "Why am I here?"

"I have brought you to our shared conscious. This is the place your mind created to provide a place for us to converse." She sank low to the floor and took slow breaths. "I have little time left of my life. I wish to leave this life. But not before I can insure the death of Naraku."

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, though she was afraid of the answer.

"If I live long enough to see the last battle, and the end of it, then I will take him to hell with me. If I don't then I will meet him there later. I am sure that the deeds of his past will insure that happens."

"You're wrong. He has changed. His fate is still not written down."

"We don't have time for this. I must teach you quickly. The spell I am using is transferring my knowledge to you. Once we waken from this trans, I will begin your lessons. With you having the knowledge already to begin with, the small spells will come fast to your mind. The more complex will take some time but you should be able to have complete control of your powers in a short time." Kikyo slowed her breathing and her skin became a lot paler.

"Kikyo, your not going to make it through this transfer, are you?"

"I had hoped I would, but my body is rejecting the souls now. Something is preventing it. I can only guess that it's a spell from Naraku."

Kagome remained silent. Suddenly her mind began scrolling through all that Kikyo was giving her. Some part of her was looking for something. There were pauses and pieces of spells were, well, in simple terms, they were transferred to a clean parchment. 'Now why am I thinking in that old way? Why not a pad of note paper.' More spells went through her mind. She vaguely heard Kikyo say something. She could see her and the scrolling spells at the same time. Kikyo looked worried.

"I have finished the spell. This will allow you to have the time you need to train my other half. This may even return you to life." A voice said coming from Kagome's mouth.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked.

'I'd like to know that as well.' Thought Kagome.

"I am unable to tell you that. Events are coming to ahead. You all will have need of me. I can tell you that I mean no harm. We are of the same and therefore to harm you I would only hurt myself. More answers will be given later. Right now I must enable this spell."

Kagome found her eyes directed at the parchment. Slowly the other being read the spell, light infused her and then spread to Kikyo. As it faded they found them selves sitting by the campfire. Unable to move or even talk to the others, some thing big was about to happen.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Inuyasha sat near the girls, leaning against a tree. Miroku was doing the same across the fire and Sango was asleep on her blankets not far from him. Kirara sat between them to prevent the monk from taking advantage of her.

Inuyasha stared half lidded at the girls. The smell of sakura blossoms and morning dew were mixed with clay and dirt. Not the most pleasant of scents, but he wasn't about to leave. He concentrated on Kagome's scent and tried to remember what Kikyo's was. It's true that Kagome's was similar. But he just couldn't remember what the difference had been.

Suddenly he felt a rise in Kagome's miko powers. He opened his eyes fully and locked onto her face. She seemed to be calm. 'Why this sudden burst of energy.'

The pink glow became brighter and seemed to engulf Kikyo's body. Their hair swayed in the powers wind and their clothes fluttered about. Small particle of dirt rolled away from them.

Inuyasha's eyes left Kagome's face when he could no longer see it clearly through the pink glow. He looked over and saw Miroku starring wide-eyed at the girls. Sango also appeared to have felt something to as she was shifting to sit straight up on her blanket. Shippo who had been curled in her arms moved over to Inuyasha.

"What's happening Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not sure. They had been sitting there not making any movement or noise most of the night. Wait a minute, something is happening to Kikyo."

They all looked at the girls and saw the pink glow fully encompass Kikyo's body. A light blue shield was then erected around them.

"That looks like the shield that the witch used on Kagome to get her soul. No, mumble." Miroku slapped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"I don't think you need to say anybody's name. If what I remember from my studies and what Kaede has told me, you saying one name will chose the outcome of this spell. And as we don't know what is going on. I suggest keeping quit."

Inuyasha's eyes locked onto the girls. If he had his choice, it would be to have both together. But Kikyo's body wasn't real, just bones, clay and dirt. He watched as Kagome started to glow as well. Then suddenly the lights of her soul where flashing around inside of the shield. Then more left Kikyo's body. Some of those were allowed to leave the barrier. They were souls that Kikyo use to live off of. Faster the light swirled around the girls. Then they all combined above Kagome's head.

"It's splitting up, look some are going over to Kikyo. It's dividing up the incarnates to be between them."

"What are you saying, Houshi?" Sango asked.

"Each persons soul is made up of past lives experience. It's been thought that if a person was powerful enough they could look at another person's soul and distinctly make out the individual patterns. Granted that has only been in theory. But it would appear that that is what we are seeing. Inuyasha can you detect Kagome's scent?"

Inuyasha moved a little closer to them and sniffed. He nodded his head. Kagome's scent calmed him down. There was no fear or anxiety evident in her scent. It was just Kagome. 'Wait, what is this, sakura blossoms and rainfall? That's not Kagome's.' He sniffed again. 'No, there's Kagome's. Who is this other scent.'

Inuyasha's eyes grew as realization set in. That was Kikyo's old scent. He stepped closer to the barrier and stood. He took in a deep breath. 'Yep, it's all there, sakura blossoms, morning dew and rainfall.' He could smell the both of them.

During this whole time, Miroku watched the soul divide it's self into two. They hovered over the girls' heads. "Inuyasha they are waiting on you," he said. This seemed to snap Inuyasha out of his scent-induced stupor.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"They are waiting for you to pick the first to receive their soul. The rest should go to the other right after."

"Does that one become more powerful or just get her soul first?" Sango ask Miroku.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it's waiting for a choice."

Inuyasha couldn't seem to bring himself to say one name over the other. He thought hard about who was the most important to him. Kagome brought to him friends and a sense of a home no matter where they were. Kikyo had been the first to accept him as he was. Even though she wanted him to wish to be human.

But that was so they could be together. Now he wasn't sure if she would require that. In all tense and purposes he loved each one just the same as the other. 'Does it have to be a name. Or something that speaks of them.' He breathed in their scents again. Sakura blossoms were heavy in their scent. Not unpleasant but defiantly strong.

"Sakura." Inuyasha breathed softly at the girls. That seemed to spark a change. The orbs of the soul circled and danced around the girls. Suddenly a small orb broke free from one and hovered over them.

The original two slipped into the girls, causing a blinding light to flash. When the light faded the girls were laying on the sleeping bag, their hands cupped together. Still the barrier remains around them. The little orb that was left behind was hovering over them.

"What is it looking for?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. Shippo clutched to Inuyasha's pant leg. He whimpered at the scene before him.

"I mean, that this little piece of the souls can't choose. If Inuyasha had said one name maybe it wouldn't be searching. But, and this is all a guess. It wants someone to chose for it."

Shippo whimpered again. He wants Kagome to wake up and reassure him. "Kagome, please, don't leave me," he said. Suddenly the barrier dropped. The little orb floated over to Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Don't move you two. It wants to look at you." Miroku said. Hoping that he was correct.

The orb floated over them and seemed to check them over. It hovered longer over Shippo. Memories flashed thru his mind. All centered around Kagome. How she would always protected him from Inuyasha's rash discipline. The one moment, of the three of them enjoying the sun on a hill during one of their travels. That was the day Shippo had called Kagome mom, by accident. He hadn't since then. Not because she asked him to, which she didn't. It was just too important to him to make it on everyday occurrence.

The flash backs stopped and the orb moved away. It hovered for a minute over Kikyo and then disappeared into Kagome. Inuyasha walked over to the girls and knelt down by their heads. With each hand he gently removed stands of hair from their faces and sighed with relief when their strong heart beats and even breathing reached his ears.

"Their fine, in fact I believe Kikyo is alive as you and me. She doesn't smell like clay and dirt. She has her original scent."

"You mean they gave her life again?" Sango asked.

"Now, most of all that makes since, like I had said earlier. They were splitting the soul. As to who cast the spell is yet to be known."

Kagome released Kikyo's hand and took the hand of Inuyasha's into hers. She softly pulled him down to her. When his face was close to hers she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and whispered, "For you Inuyasha, please, be happy." Then she collapsed into a deep sleep.

"Kagome," Shippo yelled and ran to her.

"She's fine, just went to sleep," Inuyasha told him. He was about to sit up straight but the hold she had on his arm was strong.

Kikyo then started to move. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha looking at her from his position over Kagome.

"Why would she do such a thing as this?"

"It's her way. She never did hate you. I don't think she is capable of such an emotion." He placed his free hand once more on her head. She leaned into his hand and then fell asleep as deeply as Kagome. And just as Kagome, she took a hold of his hand and pulled him closer.

"I suggest getting into a better position. As it is, they will probably pull you apart." Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"If I could move, don't you think I would have? Their grips are going to cause my arms to fall asleep."

"Then lay down between them. I am sure once they know you aren't going anywhere their grip will loosen."

"Are you crazy, I'll get sat and probably slapped if I do that." 'Though the idea is appealing.' He shifted to sit Indian style and pulled his arms. But got the opposite response then he thought he would have.

Together the girls move up the blankets, causing our favorite hanyou to loose his balance and fall onto his back. He got another surprise when they snuggled into his sides. "Don't say a word, monk. They obviously don't know what they are doing." 'They are so deeply asleep this whole time. If it wasn't for my senses I wouldn't believe it."

"It seems that you have gotten your wish." Miroku said as he settled down against the tree he previously was at.

"What wish is that?" Sango asked as the red in Inuyasha's face deepened.

"Well that is quite the story, but seeing as it is getting on toward early morning I will shorten it. It was right after a certain encounter with Kikyo and their usual fight happened. Kagome went home and we were sitting by the well. Shippo and I were trying to convince Inuyasha to go and get her and to apologize. I innocently asked him whom he would choose to be with. Well he grumbled and then asked why couldn't he have both. Who knew that wish might possibly come true."

Sango glared at Inuyasha. She was fully intent on giving him a piece of her mind when she saw Kagome's hand reach across Inuyasha and take Kikyo's hand. The picture before her, made her rethink the feelings that she thought Kagome had. 'Is she really thinking of sharing him?' She looked over at Miroku and saw the glint in his eyes; he seemed to think so.

"I will stay up since I had sleep. You two rest." Sango moved over to another tree just a few feet away from the others. 'Hope all our questions are answered in the morning.' She watched the rest of the group slip into slumber then waited for the sun to rise.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

That's the first chapter. I have the second one in the works as well as other chapters. I seem to jump around in the story. My muse seems to like to do that to me.

Next up: Chapter two: To be Forgiven


	2. To be forgiven

Revision 08/10/2004 – Edited for grammar and spelling. Not plot changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

AN: To all reviewers and readers. I believe that I am accomplishing the effect that I was going for. Many of your questions will be address with in the story. I wouldn't want to ruin any surprises that are in store for you. With that said, I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

**The Mystic Miko**

_Chapter Two: To Be Forgiven_

Kagome woke feeling the rays of the morning sun shining on her face. She moved her head, sinking deeper into her red pillow. 'Wait, what red pillow? I didn't bring a pillow with me.' The sent of forest trees came to her senses. 'Inuyasha? How can I smell him? I have to be in his arms too. Wait a minute.'

She felt a hand pressed into her back and another smaller one holding her right hand. Lifting her head slowly she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's haori. Lifting her head fully off his arm, she saw Kikyo's dark brown hair and porcelain face across his chest. 'What in the world happened last night?'

The gentle breathing of Inuyasha told her he was still sleeping. 'Since I am awake I might as well remove myself.' But as she tried to roll away the arm holding her to his side tightened.

"Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha whispered to her. He didn't want to wake Kikyo so his face was pressed into her head. He smelled her morning dew scent strongly and let himself enjoy the feeling of peace that washed over him. "Go back to sleep. It's still early yet. And we plan on staying here another day."

"I have to get up, my side is starting to get sore."

"So roll over, but your not going anywhere until Kikyo wakes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He loosened his hold, but didn't release her. Shifting quietly she rolled onto her back and then onto her side. His arm angled across her chest and his hand rested on her side. He pulled her up close to him. This caused her to gasp in surprise.

'Since when did he want to hold me. Is it because Kikyo was here with him? Does he really care for me?' Suddenly she felt a small hand grip her left arm, and remain resting there.

"Even she doesn't want you to leave." Inuyasha said into her hair. Kagome turned her head and saw Kikyo was lying across Inuyasha's chest. 'Still sleeping, how can someone sleep with all this light?' The sun had moved even more into their eyes.

"I have to move, Inuyasha. I can't sleep anymore."

"Tell that to her. Earlier you rolled away from us and she started whimpering in her sleep. The minute I pulled you back she quieted down."

Kagome took hold of Kikyo's hand and pulled it with her as she sat up. She looked around the camp and found Miroku gone. Sango was looking away from them, polishing her weapon. Shippo was wrapped up in Sango's blanket, still sleeping; she saw his cute paws twitching, evidence of a dream. She turned back to look at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Her stormy eyes met with beast yellow eyes. Inuyasha's face was relaxed and she caught lots of emotions pouring at her through those beautiful eyes. There was gratitude, kindness, and could that really be love. That look was what he showed after a meeting with Kikyo. 'Is that look for me or just because she is here?'

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

'Oh boy, I can't say I was wonder if he really means the looks that he had before.' "Nothing in particular. Just aimless thoughts." She answered him.

"Feh, ya right, I'll believe that when cows fly." That brought a giggle from Kagome. "What's funny?"

"It's 'when pigs fly' not cows." Kagome said.

"Ah, Kagome-sama. Your awake." Miroku said as he walked back into camp. His black hair damp from the apparent bath he just had. "Are you feeling fine? That was quite the spell last night."

"Hai, I am fine. Though I am not sure about Kikyo. Shouldn't she be waking up about now?"

"I imagine that transforming her body took a lot of her energy and she was already weak when she came here."

"But she didn't cast the spell to change her."

"What do you mean she didn't? Well who did?" Inuyasha began to worry. If Kikyo didn't, then was this a trap to catch the team while they allowed him, Kikyo and Kagome to adjust to each other. Not to mention all the emotions they all were going though.

"Inuyasha don't get upset. You'll only disturb her. And I said it wasn't her. It was..." 'Hmm. Who was that? She came from my body. In fact she is still there.'

"Kagome, why don't you start at when you two when into that trans. Maybe you'll remember something that will tell us who it was." Miroku said.

"Sure, me and Kikyo were talking about my training. She was growing weaker by the minute. Once the transfer of knowledge finished. Someone, or something starts to scan it. I felt no other presence, but Kikyo's and mine. Well this spell was put together and then I or I mean this being, I guess, read it."

"You felt no other presence, you're sure?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"I think I might know what it was." Miroku then proceeded to tell Kagome what they saw happening.

"So you think that the being was a part of my soul. A past incarnation?" Kagome interrupted Miroku.

"Hai, it seems the spell split all the individual entities to allow for you and Kikyo to have an equal share. Though they seemed to wait until someone said a name. But Inuyasha didn't say a name. He said 'Sakura' instead."

"Sakura? Why?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"It's the scent that you and Kikyo share."

"You mean we smell the same? No wonder you had thought I was her."

"No you don't smell the same. You are Sakura blossoms and morning dew, Kikyo is the blossom and rainfall." Inuyasha said as he rubbed Kikyo's back and lightly ran his other hand over Kagome's arm that was still being held by Kikyo. Sango saw the movement and wondered what was going through his mind.

"Once Inuyasha said that, the orbs flowed into the two of you. All but one, it seemed that one needed the choice of which of you it was to join."

"How did it choose me?" Kagome asked, know for certain that it was the cause of the spell.

"All thanks go to Shippo." Miroku then told the rest of the events from last night. Kagome's and Inuyasha's' faces got beat red when it came to how they were sleeping. Everyone became quiet, lost in his or her own thoughts.

"Well, I suggest that we have something to eat. Have you guys eaten." Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.

"No, not yet." Sango said. She put aside her weapon and went to Kagome's bag. "Since we didn't hunt last night, do you have any more ramen?"

"I think so," Kagome said. She wasn't going to be able to help with breakfast. Kikyo had a grip on her hand and still seemed to be not waking. "Inuyasha can you tell by her scent if she is ok?"

"Ya, I can tell when you get sick. But Kikyo seems to be healthy. All I get from her scent is calm slumber, until you or I let go of her."

"Well, this isn't going to work. I can't sit here until she wakes. Lets see if we can wake her up. She will need to eat now. Maybe that's why. She didn't really have to eat before, except for the souls she gathered, right?"

"Ya, what are you getting at?"

"Sango, hurry with the ramen. Kikyo is going to be extremely hungry when we wake her. And I think it would be prudent for someone to hunt some real meat. We could all use something with more substance."

"Ramen is substance, wench." Inuyasha said. Feeling hurt about how his favorite food was being shot down."

"Not for what Kikyo needs. Besides I know you like real food just like the rest of us. Even you will go hunting when I have an over abundance of ramen with me."

"I just do that so it doesn't run out so fast." Inuyasha said. He wasn't going to admit that Kagome was right. He did like the meals that Sango and her make from the hunts. It's just that he really liked 'his' ramen. If he said any thing to the contrary Kagome might not bring anymore. 'No she wouldn't do that. The ramen had saved them many times in the past.' He thought.

When after battling youkai for the jewel shards everyone was too exhausted to hunt for any food. Even berry hunting was too tiring at that point. So out came the ramen and a small fire to heat the water.

"Ok, the ramen is almost done." Sango said. She watched Kagome stand and stepped over Inuyasha and Kikyo. She gathered the girl into her arms and gently shook her.

"Come on, Kikyo. Wake up. There's food ready." Hm, this doesn't seem to be working.

"Here." Inuyasha gently slapped Kikyo's face. She scrunched her eyes and a moan came from her. "Come on girl, wake up. We have things to do." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"No, leave me be. I don't want to see them."

"See who?" Kagome said.

"Their looks will never change. I have done so many wrongs." She pushed into Kagome's arms more.

"Whose look, Kikyo?"

"Yours." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. This was going to take a lot of time.

"Kikyo, look at me." Inuyasha said. She shook her head and Kagome felt tears wetting her blouse. Inuyasha placed a hand on her neck and pulled back. When she resisted he release her. Looking at Kagome again, his eyes pleaded for her to do something.

Kagome never dreamed of Kikyo becoming this unresponsive, emotional wreck. She had always been strong of will, both in her last life and in this one. Seeing the pleading that was in Inuyasha's eyes she understood the love that was there. They had found someone who understood them. If Naraku had not interfered when he did they may have found some happiness.

She grabbed Kikyo's arms and pulled her back. When Kikyo sat there with no contact to her, she watched her body tremble. 'She is afraid?' Looking at Inuyasha confirmed it. He was as baffled as she was.

Gently placing her hands on Kikyo's face she wiped away the tears. She began to whisper kind and reassuring phrases that her mother always used. Slowly Kikyo opened her eyes and locked them with Kagome's.

Kikyo gasped. Never had she thought Kagome would look at her with such tenderness. After all the attacks and attempts at her life. This woman was willing to forgive and forget. Kikyo now saw the flaw that had been her life.

She had remained aloft from people. She never allowed herself to get close to others. She had thought it was the right thing to do, the only way to protect the Shikon no tame. But this young woman was so care free with her feelings. So willing to give her all.

Inuyasha saw the interaction of the two girls and saw the one heal the other with a simple look. That was Kagome's power. Not her miko powers, just her. A simple look from her and your whole world started to make sense again. Gently he placed a hand on Kikyo's shoulder. The tension had left her body and she looked over at him. Instantly she was buried in his arms. Her soft cries were muffled in his haori.

"Shh. It's ok now. You're with us. No need to cry." Still the tears fell. Kagome went to retrieve bowls of ramen, slightly cold now. "Please Kikyo, stop crying. Everything is fine."

"How is she able to forgive me?"

"Well. She has the ability to see right into who you really are. It's been growing fast these last few years. There have been times when she refused to allow me to kill some poor soul who had a shard. All because she knew that inside the person or youkai was not responsible for their actions. She knows you now, just as I did. I know the things you have done recently were not things you would have normally done. You were too free. Free to hate and love with you whole heart."

"Here, you should eat. Your body needs to replenish itself. Later we'll have some meat." Kagome said as she sat down next to them with three bowls of noodles. Slowly Kikyo sat up straight and looked at the food. Once Inuyasha had his hands free he began to gulp down the noodles.

"Inuyasha! Jeez can't you eat with a little less mess. You'd think the world was coming to an end with the way you eat." Kagome grumbled. She pushed a bowl over to Kikyo. "You better start on this. If it's sitting untouched in front of him, he'll eat it."

"No, I wouldn't eat hers." Inuyasha said around his mouthful of food.

Sango watched as things went on with the normal everyday events. Maybe Kikyo was not here to hurt them. Maybe if Kagome could somehow leave behind all the hurt that the woman had caused, she could too.

She sat silently eating her ramen. Watching the normal arguments start around her two friends. For some reason she saw a smile on both their faces. Though the words were there, they no longer held the power to cause hurt feelings. Kikyo slowly eat her food and watched with fascination written across her face.

"Never thought those three would be sitting around a camp fire like this. Huh?" Miroku asked.

"Hm." Sango replied.

"I think we all need to take a page from Kagome's book. Forgive those that need to be forgiven. And forget the wrongs that were done." Miroku stated.

"Perhaps, Houshi-sama, perhaps."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Kagome watched Kikyo lay back after eating her bowl of noodles. 'I guess she is still tired.'

"Hey, Kagome, do you want to visit that spring this afternoon." Inuyasha asked. Her eyes light up. "I'll take that as a yes. Gather you things, I'll drop you off, then go hunt."

Kagome jumped up and went rummaging through her pack. Grabbing the necessary things she stood waiting for Inuyasha. He looked at her load, then quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Forgetting something?"

Kagome thought for a moment, and then remembered her bow and arrows. "Oops, sorry." She grabbed those then climbed onto Inuyasha's back. "Be back soon."

Inuyasha took off to the spring. He leaped off the trees and felt the tension leave his body. He loved to move swift like this. There was a thrill of being able to rush through the air by his physical straight alone. He felt Kagome relax against him and it seemed like everything was as it had been. Just the two of them had started this adventure. Now they had friends. 'Who would of thought a measly hanyou could find friends.'

"Inuyasha, you ok?" Kagome said as he stopped beside the spring. She always knows when he was bothered by something.

"No, just thinking about the past. Thanks for giving Kikyo a second chance."

"Well, I didn't realize that that's what would happen. As I said, that other entity made most of it happen."

"Thank you, Kagome."

"For what?" She looked up at him and saw his heart in his eyes. He was at peace with himself. The constant battle to insure both girls safety was gone. With the both of them here with his group the task would be much easier.

"For everything that you have given me. Without you I would still be stuck to that tree. I would not have met and made three good friends. And I would not have enjoyed my life." Inuyasha took her into his arms and held her fiercely.

After a few minutes he released her enough to allow her to look back up at him. Her wonderful stormy eyes were full of happiness. He looked at her glowing face. The rosy color of her cheeks were very beautiful. And the pink of her lips called out to him to taste.

He hesitated before lowering his head but allowing room for her to withdrawal. His heart skipped a beat when instead she leaned into him. Their lips met in a chase kiss.

Softly he pressed his lips to hers. She was so soft. Sakura blossoms filled his senses and he press harder into her lips. Slowly he released her lips to lick his own. She tasted much like the hard round red candy that she brings. It zapped his tongue and left a tingling behind.

Gently he kissed her again and his hands found their way to her face and neck. He tilled her head back and stroked her jaw, asking permission to enter her mouth. With a moan she complied. He dived his tongue in and enjoyed the sweet taste of her.

Her breath moved on his cheek and he could feel her heart beat become faster. He slowed his kiss down from the heated passion back to the gentle caressing of her lips. Slowly he parted from her and was glad that she had enjoyed that. "Thank you, Kagome, for being there for me."

"If that's how you say thank you. I need to do things for you more often." She said breathlessly.

He chuckled at her and smiled. "I suggest getting that bath taken care of. I'll pass here on my way to camp after I catch the food. If you're still here I will come back and get you."

With that he removed his arms and leaped away. Kagome shook her head from the fog that his kiss had created. It had been just like she had always thought it would be like. Slowly she dropped her things by the bank and then removed her clothes. She sank into the warm spring and thought back on all that has happened these last few days.

Kikyo was amongst the living and Inuyasha seems to have come to terms with himself. He had always hid his feelings from her before. Now he seems to have found a balance. Perhaps having two girls cling to him has opened or healed that heart of his. She hoped to see more of his love soon.

Kikyo, she worried about. She was at a fragile state right now. She is going to need their complete support and understanding to overcome her own self-doubt and self inflicted tortures.

That's when it hit her. Inuyasha loves both of them. 'Can I share him? Do I want to share him? Would Kikyo?' She thought back to his kiss and remembered every zap that had occurred. There still was a tingling sensation on her lips and his taste was still on her tongue. Wild winds. That was the best description she could come up with.

"Kagome?" his whisper came to her.

"Yes?" She sank further into the water.

"You all done? I can come back in a bit."

"No, just give me couple of minutes." Kagome finished her bath and placed her baby blue pj's on. Grabbing her stuff she walking away from the spring.

"Inuyasha, I am ready."

"It's about time. I imagine the food is all ready done. Come on, let's go."

Kagome shook her head, one minute his sweet, the next arrogant. Oh, well, that is Inuyasha.

TBC

Translations

Hai = yes

haori = light coat worn over kimonos

AN: Well there you have the latest chapter. I hope to figure out what is I want to happen in the next one. I have had a hard time with it. I am in the process of rewriting it. But I should have an update soon.


	3. Finding the Pattern

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

**A Mystic Miko**

_Chapter three: Finding the Pattern_

The next morning they moved on toward Edo. After discussing their options, they had agreed to return to Kaede's to rest up and think about this change in their plans.

They traveled all that day and made their camp beside a small stream. Dinner consisted of the remains of yesterdays hunt and Kagome found herself sitting on Inuyasha's right and Kikyo on the other side of him.

'Why do we always end up in this formation? Earlier I had noticed this and tried to sit across from them at the lunch break but eventually I had found myself at his side. I wonder if Kikyo noticed this. Maybe its her that is making this happen.'

Kagome accepted her bowl of food from Miroku and still tried to think about any possible explanation. Then she noticed that even Shippo, Sango and Miroku were setting in a pattern.

Miroku sat on the other side of Kikyo and shockingly Sango was next to him. Shippo was able to either sit beside Kagome or in her lap.

"Hey guys, have you noticed that we always gather around the fire in the same formation lately?" Kagome asked them.

The looks they gave her answered her. They too had noticed this. "Is there a spell on us?"

"No, not one that I can detect." Miroku said.

"Kagome, I want you to try some thing. Try to sent out your scenes to us and the surrounding area." Kikyo said.

She nodded; Keade had taught her how to search with her scenes, hoping that she could find the shards faster that way. She did this every morning now. Sometimes she could find them, sometimes it just left her with an idea of what was about her.

She closed her eyes, 'Hmm. Lets see.' Kagome relaxed her mind and began to focus on Sango as she was across from her. She made out her aura and then she stretched her senses out until she could 'see' all the others. Again she spread her senses out further till she reached the tree lines and the edge of the stream.

"Ok, Kikyo. Now what do I do?"

"Is there any other being aside from us?" Kagome shook her head. "Do you feel any residual after effect of any spell?" Again a no. "Do you feel as if there is something missing from your view?" She nodded in affirmation. "Good, that is were you will start. Look closely at our auras and try to fine what is missing."

Kagome nodded her head then looked at each of her companions' aura with her minds eye. Kikyo's was a soft pink image because of her miko powers. Sango had the normal human aura of green and Miroku's was a blue due do his priest abilities.

Shippo's had a rusty brown aura. This spoke of his Kitsune heritage. Inuyasha's, well his was very different from anyone's. He had two colors to his; it was like looking at a flower. There was a deep green at the center of his body and then a pale yellow shined around that.

Inuyasha could feel the intense sturdy Kagome was doing with his aura. "What is it, wench?" It was driving him nuts not seeing her eyes boring into him, as her senses seemed to be.

"Why do you have two colors?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha glanced down at himself and checked his haori and hakame. 'Both are still red. What is she talking about?'

"You are seeing both of his auras, Kagome. His human side is the center and the outer ring is that of his youkai." Kikyo said.

"What color am I, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Rusty brown, Shippo. A nice color I believe. And before the barrage of questions, Sango your green, Miroku is blue and Kikyo is a light pink. Same as me."

"What...." Inuyasha started. Then stopped. Kagome decided to let him know later. He didn't seem to want the others to know.

"Very well, Kagome. You have done that first stage correctly. Now look deeper at them. Find that which is missing."

Kagome looked at each of their auras. Nothing seemed to feel off to her. Except for the tilt to Miroku's. Setting her senses on him she looked for any reason for the tilt. Slowly a fine line of his aura came into focus. It stretched away from him and then seemed to be intertwined with another. Switching her focus to Sango, she found that a line of her aura was that which Miroku's was intertwined with.

At this sudden understanding she found an under laying pattern that connected each of them to the other. "Kikyo, there is a pattern made of lines from our auras. It's what was missing."

"Very good. You have found the spell I used."

"What!" Inuyasha turned his eyes to Kikyo.

"I knew she needed training. I placed a spell on all of you and myself, when I came into your camp that night."

"So is it removable?" Miroku asked her.

"Yes, but Kagome must find the way to unravel it. There is no counter spell or any way of force to remove it. Kagome, you must become use to your powers and to do that you must learn to make it move to your demands. Find the knot in the pattern and unravel it. There is a side effect of the spell. Until she unravels it we will be forced into formations like this until then. I don't think that it will hamper us much. But the sooner you complete this task the better we will all feel."

Kagome nodded her head. She followed her line through the pattern. And found a dead end. Literally, her line just stopped at the other end of the pattern. At some points in the weave, hers wove around the others, but there were no knots. When hers was near Kikyo's it turned fuchsia in color then went back to pink as it twisted away.

"This isn't going to be easy." Kagome groaned.

"I never said that it would be."

Silently the group finished their meal and began to set up their sleeping areas. As each individual had either trained or was naturally intoned to their being, they felt each intense scan that Kagome did.

"Will you stop for the night? I can't take this any more. How are we to know if anything is coming into our camp? Go to sleep, wench!" Inuyasha really didn't mean for his words to be as harsh as they sounded.

"Gomen, Inuyasha. I hadn't realized you could sense it." His ears lowered to his head at her tone. She was just trying to learn.

"It's alright, just, go to sleep. Think about it tomorrow." He jumped into a tree and got comfortable in the branches. He watched Kagome settle into her sleeping bag and then listened as one by one the group fell into deep sleep.

All but one, he noticed. Glancing down he saw Kikyo lying at the base of his tree. She had pulled her legs in tight to her chest and sounds of intense heart wrenching sobs came from her buried head.

Gently he jumped from his perch and landed quietly next to Kagome. Keeping his eye on Kikyo he shook her shoulder until she moaned at being shaken awake. Quickly he put a hand on her mouth and the other behind her neck. He eased her up to a sitting position then pointed to Kikyo.

"Why is she still mournful? She seemed alright today," he asked her.

Yawning, Kagome looked over at the other girl and grimaced. "She was suppressing her emotions, Inuyasha. I can only imagine the tortures her mind is putting her through."

"But, why? We have all forgiven her, haven't we?"

"It's not us, it's herself. She hasn't allowed herself to forgive. And she won't until she is ready. Go to her, Inuyasha, ease her pain."

"What, but I thought..?" He was confused now. What about the kiss they shared. Did she really want him to be with Kikyo? Could he really have the both of them?

"She needs you. And I know she needs to feel that someone is holding her up, someone who is willing to be her support. Unlike the rest of us, she has no one. I would go to her, but its not me she needs. You are a connection to her past. While I am a reminder of these last few years." She wiped the few tears of shared sorrow from her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"But what should I do?"

"What you have always done for me. Take her into your lap and tell her it will all come to her soon. That she needs to let go of the sorrow and look forward to tomorrow. That I need her straight and you will need her support." Still Inuyasha sat by her. Grinning at the proud hanyou that is too scared to comfort another, she stood and taking his hand, dragged him over to the miko.

Half way to Kikyo, Inuyasha stopped her. "Kagome, earlier you said I had two colors, what are they?"

Kagome smiled and then placed a hand on his face. "A beautiful green is the core and a shinning yellow is the outer ring. I wonder what it will look like when you change?" She smiled at his sudden frown and then stretched her height to his and lightly kissed him.

He smiled at her. 'Yep, its official, she defiantly confuses me.'

She pulled him along to Kikyo then pushed him down with his back to the tree he was sitting in earlier. She pulled at Kikyo's shoulder, making sure that Inuyasha was the only one that Kikyo would see; she got ready to sprint away. As Kikyo uncurled, she leapt out of sight.

Kikyo looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha sitting beside her. 'What does he want? Can I not be left to my sorrow? I only wish to be alone.' She turned her head back, intent on ignoring him. But it seemed he had other plans.

Following Kagome's advise, he reached out and took hold of her shoulder. Pulling back gently he make her look at him. 'She is so alone. Even in the mists of our group she is alone. Something I once thought I was. But Kagome showed me that I wasn't. Now, I need to show her.'

Taking a firm hold on her upper arms, he pulled her, blanket and all into his lap. Settling her and wrapping his arms around her, he began to think of what Kagome said to do.

But what does he say to her? What will allow her to know that her grief will be brief?

"Go ahead Kikyo, let it go. I will be here for you. This will pass someday, but I will be here for you, as will Kagome and Sango, Miroku and Shippo. We won't let you be alone."

Kikyo clung to him and listened to his words. He said that she was needed now, that she had things to do. She needed to train Kagome and help him defeat their enemy. And that she also had a place to stay now, people that looked to her and some that needed her.

Her sobs slowed until she fell into a fitful sleep. Inuyasha felt her body twitch and heard soft cries of sorrow and guilt from her, caused by the dreams she was still being haunted by.

Kagome looked over at them and could see the helplessness in Inuyasha's eyes, as Kikyo still fought herself. She stood and took her sleeping bag with her as she approached them.

Kikyo sat in between his legs, his left leg was bent to support her back and his right was bent over her own legs. He held the blanket up around her shoulder with his left arm and had his right draped across her lap.

Kagome came up and sat down on his right. She reached out and placed her hand on Kikyo's ankle. As predicted she calmed and seemed to fall into a deeper sleep.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's eyes and saw her shrug. Kagome wedged her feet between Kikyo's ankles then drew her sleeping bag over herself and then snuggled up to his arm.

Though the position wasn't really comfortable, Kagome felt a peace come over her and soon she too was deeply asleep.

Inuyasha remained awake for the remainder of the night. 'What is the connection between the two? Why is it that when Kagome touches a sleeping Kikyo they both become relaxed and at peace with themselves?

Could it have something to do with their soul? Perhaps the contact brings it together. Do they share their dreams?'

Long into the night Inuyasha's mind raced. He had to find a way to help Kikyo balance herself and keep Kagome from thinking of going home for good. They didn't even know for sure if Kikyo could still sense the shards. Sure Kagome said she still had the aura of a miko, but do all mikos sense the shards? If that were so, wouldn't they have come across them?

But that wasn't the reason he wanted Kagome to stay. No, she was special to him. He loved her; she was family, as well as everyone else in the group. They had showed him that he was wanted and needed by them.

As the sun rose, Inuyasha realized that though his mind was racing with questions, he felt completely as peace. The combined scents of the girls lay about them and brought with it a calming presence. Inuyasha breathed deeply of the scent and watched as the clouds turned from light pink to pale yellow.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

So how was that chapter? I know it's short but hopefully they will get longer. No promises. Please review and maybe my muse will pick up her pieces of thoughts and sort them out for me to figure out what they mean.

Later.


	4. Battle for Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But I will tell you about it at the end of this chapter. There are references to movie 1 in this chapter. I loved that movie. It was great.

WARNING: There is a battle scene in this chapter. Some things might be view as very graphic. If you are not 13 or older then leave and e-mail me for a revise chapter. I have warned you. So don't go reporting me. If you have a problem with this, let me know and I will fix it.

The Mystic Miko

Chapter Four: Battle for control

They were two days from Kaede's village. The weather was working towards their advantage and they all enjoyed the warm spring day.

"Focus on your powers. Allow it to flow through your blood." Kikyo said. They had progressed quickly through many of the spells and now Kikyo was training her to allow her power to increase her human scenes and abilities. Slowly Kagome rose up off the path they had stopped on. "Good, very well done. Kaede was a good teacher. She had taught you great control. I wouldn't have thought you would accomplished this much in so little time."

"This feels sort of familiar. I feel that I had done this before." Kagome pushed through her memories. She knows that at some time she had done this.

"Can you remember when?"

"It was a while ago. Years I think. It's very hazy."

"The one time I saw you float was after I had attacked Menomaru, and his counter sent us all in separate directions." Inuyasha said.

"Explain." Kikyo ordered.

"I met her on the bridge, she came to me and then-"

"I attacked him. And continued too. Only it wasn't me. I tried to stop and I yelled at him. But my voice wasn't allowed to make the sounds." Kagome bowed her head as the memories came forward. She came back to the ground and then knelt down.

"She sent acid from her hands and it destroyed the bridge. I fell down the ravine until I got my balance then I jumped up the side. She floated in the air, following me." Inuyasha knelt in front of Kagome and gripped her shoulders. "It wasn't you, you had no control."

"So that is how you were wounded. I came upon you two later." Kikyo's eyes wavered. Remembering her own disbelief at the scenes. Inuyasha wounded and Kagome had caused most of them. "Enough," she sliced her hand through the air, as if to erase the memories. "That was of the past. But to answer why it felt the same was because it is. Menomaru tapped into your miko abilities and over laid his own, you floated and attacked with his acid."

"You mean I can produce those kinds of attacks?" Kagome's head came up. She pushed those memories back and then looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "I know Inuyasha, I know."

He nodded and stood up. "How come you and Kaede rely on the arrows only?"

"Kaede hasn't the power level too. While I choose to maintain the traditional pose of a miko. Midoriko was the last miko to possess this power level. And it wasn't necessary to use them during my time."

"So I can send attacks out like bullets?" Kikyo looked at her with a question in her eyes. "Oh, sorry. Um, like Inuyasha's blades of blood?"

"Yes, something like that. Here watch." Kikyo raised her hand and her first two fingers glowed fuscia and with a snap of her wrist she sent an attack to the tree stump sitting in the field to their right. A small explosion happened and when the dust settled they could see a small crack in the side of it.

"Amazing." Miroku stood and strode over to the stump. "To carry such powers after your soul had divided up, shows just how powerful one of you alone could become."

"Yes, our power is great." Kikyo said.

Kagome walked up to Kikyo and clasped her hands around one of hers. "Teach me. Teach me to use it, show me what I can do with this knowledge."

"And what would you do with it." Kikyo recognized the traditional request for apprenticeship, but wasn't sure to what extent Kagome was will to go to.

"Bring justice to my friends. Serve the people as their miko."

"You mean to stay in this era? To not return to your own?"

"If I am able, I will serve both."

"Very well, your answers are truthful and pure. I will continue as I have." Kagome released her hand and then looked at her friends.

"It's time to move on. Shall we?" They all nodded and started up the path. Inuyasha took the lead as always with Shippo hitching a ride on his back. Kagome and Kikyo walked behind them, speaking softly to each other and continued Kagome's apprenticeship.

Sango watched the mikos and didn't notice the small smirk on Miroku's face. 'At last, alone with my Sango.' A hand stretched out inching it's way towards the round firmness of Sango's back side.

"I would suggest removing that hand or I will be forced to remove it, or something else." Sango said deadly calm.

"Why Sango, are you suggesting that I was intending something else besides stretching?"

"In the years we have traveled together, Houshi, have you done anything to suggest otherwise?"

Miroku snapped his hand back and switched his staff to it. 'She has gotten too good at this.' He thought in frustration. It had been sometime since he was successful at his groping. It was quite irritating and a twitch was developing. The sooner they got back to the village the better. A small smile developed on his face. Pretty young women's faces were swilling around in his mind. But as it always does, each face changed into one. Sango's.

"Is there something the matter, Kagome?" Miroku snapped out of his daydream when he heard Sango's question. There in the path, the mikos stood staring off into the forest.

"Inuyasha, there is a shard coming our way." Kagome said.

"From where?" Inuyasha loosened the Tetsusaiga in its sheath.

"From the south. About three miles out." Kikyo said. Inuyasha quirked an eye at her, and Sango and Miroku looked straight at her face. "I can still sense the shards. I have already demonstrated my abilities. Do you doubt my intentions?"

"No, we we're just surprised. I guess we're use to Kagome giving directions." Sango said.

"Later, lets get ready. Shippo stay with the girls. Sango, Miroku. Let's go met this one." Inuyasha said as he prepared to leave.

"You can't leave us here. One of us has to tell you where the share is located."

"Kagome-sama is correct, Inuyasha. As much as I would like to keep them out of the fight, it's necessary for one to be there."

"Keh, fine. But both of you are to remain in the back. Understand?"

"Inuyasha," the girls sighed in unison. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder.

As Inuyasha began the trek south to confront the youkai, Kikyo and Kagome notched arrows to their bows and followed in the back of their group.

"Sometimes I wonder if his brain takes a leave of absence." Kagome mutters as she ran besides Kikyo. Saving her breath for the run, Kikyo shot her a confused look. "It's nothing," she responded.

Kirara landed beside them and they climbed on. In little time they come upon the battle. Inuyasha was dodging the swipes of a humanoid boar youkai. Kagome gasps at the sight of it.

Unlike Sesshoumaru and the few other powerful youkai, whose appearances have been pleasing to the eye. This youkai looked as though he stepped from the bowels of hell.

Instead of booted feet he had hooves and his legs were hairy and thick. His loins were covered in a cloth that was tied at his hips. His broad chest was clear of hair and with each swipe of his clawed hands the muscles jumped in his chest and shoulders.

Hair ran up his spine and then spread across his head with coarse short black hair. His thick neck supported the overly large head. His nose was a snout and the eyes were beady. Long yellowed tucks protruded out of his large mouth.

"Ahh, what is that thing." Kagome said as she walked into the clearing with Kikyo.

"A boar youkai. And a powerful one in his own right. The addition of the shard will make him a difficult opponent." Kikyo said as they watched Inuyasha deflect another swipe at him.

Sango launched her boomerang at the youkai and watched as it glanced off it's back. With surprise she dodged it's awkward return, noticing that is hardly left a mark on the youkai.

Miroku sent sutras at its feet, hoping to cause it to remain still. This youkai seemed to have all it's focus on the hanyou. With dismay, his sutras were repelled when the youkai tapped into the shard that he had.

"It's in his stomach." Kagome yelled to her companions. That could only mean one thing. He willingly swallowed the shard. Kagome gathered her senses and searched the youkai for the trapped innocence that was most likely not present. She watched Inuyasha return a blow to its jaw and as it stumbled back, he glanced up at her. She shook her head in dismay.

Gravely he nodded his head. Over the years he had come to dislike killing. With the new bond he shared with the sword he found it easy to dispatch most of the creatures they had came in contact with. 'Kagome has done well with me. I had always been thrilled at the prospect of a kill. Now it seems to be more of a burden. Its been a long five years.'

Inuyasha swung his fang at the youkai and removed one of its arms. Blood poured from the wound as Inuyasha readied for a final blow. But he wasn't prepared for the sudden regeneration of the severed arm. As he swung the fang the youkai took his chance at his surprise and ducked under the attack and punched Inuyasha across the face sending the hanyou sliding across the grass.

"Boar youkai have the power to regenerate limbs with ease. Inuyasha won't be able to just hack at it. We will have to remove the shard from him and then remove his head from his body." Kikyo said.

"How are we to get the shard?" Miroku asked. Him and Sango stood next to the mikos as their attacks had been futile.

"You will have to keep him distracted and when it's the right time. Kagome and I will shoot him with our arrows. Once he is down you will have to cut his stomach out. It won't kill him. Just make him madder and more out for our deaths."

"A little help here would be nice!" Inuyasha shouted at them.

"Just forming a plan, Inuyasha. Be there soon." Miroku smirked as he and Sango ran to him and commenced to attack the youkai on all sides.

"We need to put as many arrows into him as possible. Control them as we had done before." Kikyo said. Kagome nodded and pulled back on her bow. As one force the girls pulled every arrow they had from their quivers. The arrows floated about them and they silently waited for the most precise timing.

The group took turns attacking the large youkai. Miroku ran swiftly in close and chanting a spell smote it across it's back, leaving a red streak as if he had burned it. Before their eye the mark was healed and it turned its attention to Miroku.

Kirara jumped in and pushed it to the ground, swiping its chest with her claws. The youkai brought its feet up and launched the neko into the nearby trees.

Inuyasha took advantage of its momentary distraction caused by the others and readied his fang for the wind scar. As Kirara went by and Sango and Miroku ran away from it. He swung the fang sending his attack.

With speed not previously shown the youkai dodged the power of the attack and slammed Sango into the ground.

"Sango." Kagome yelled, pulling back on her bow as she watched her friends rush to aid her.

Using the same technique the youkai had on Kirara, Sango launched it into the sky. "Now, Kagome"

As one being the mikos charged their arrows and let loose their force to the youkai. Within seconds the boar youkai became a pin cushion lying on the ground. Miroku took hold of Sango's boomerang and arched it into its stomach, cutting into its softer front hide. With a twist he forced the stomach out of the youkai.

With a roar the boar youkai came from the ground and swiped at Miroku. He dodged the attack and danced way. "Again, mikos," Miroku yelled. Kagome and Kikyo spread their senses out to the area and gathered all the arrows. Some their own and some from previous battles. Again they charged them and let them fly to the youkai.

Sango jumped to Kirara's back and they launched toward the boar youkai, as it flew through the air. Sango drew her sword and with the added force of Kirara, she swiped at the head, causing it to fly into the nearby bushes. Where Shippo had been told to hide in by Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he came running out. Kirara landed next to their opponent and nudged the body with her paw. She gave a sniff at the lack of movement and then withdrew to her companions sides. "Kagome. That was great. I didn't know you could put so much punch into you attack." Shippo said, still clutching she leg with all his might.

"It's okay now Shippo. The worst is over."

"Kagome, or Kikyo. Um, would one of you mind taking the shard. Please." They turned to find Miroku struggling with Sango's boomerang, to keep the stomach he had removed from joining the body.

"Of course, Houshi." Kikyo calmly stepped up and using a knife removed the jewel. As always happens the darkened gem blinked and then became pink. "Here, Kagome put this with the others." She handed the shard to Kagome as they all stared at her again. "I have no use for them. She is the rightful guardian, after all."

"Thank you Kikyo." Kagome said.

"KA-GO-ME!!!"

The group looked at each other wondering who could be so mad. Kagome looked over the field that they had fought in and saw the most comical sight. There, across from them, pinned to a tree by several arrows through his clothes, was Inuyasha.

"Get me down, NOW!"

"Why don't you just pull them out, Inuyasha."

"I would if I could but your arrows are still charged."

"My arrows? Don't you mean our arrows. I wasn't the only one firing them."

"I mean your arrows, because everyone of these are yours. Not one of them is Kikyo's. She does have better aim then you, wench."

"Oh, SIT!" By the power of the prayer beads, Inuyasha was freed from the tree, only to say hello to the earth. "I will not let you compare me to her any more, Inuyasha." With that Kagome pulled Shippo up into her arms. "We are going to go find a place to camp. Come find us." Then she left the clearing.

"Kagome, wait."

"Leave her be. You shouldn't have said that, Inuyasha. Even I am mad at you. Comparing us, when you know neither of us like it."

"Well, they were hers." Inuyasha said, his eyes downcast.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I am, I do have a nose you now." He glared at Miroku. Maybe he had gone about the whole thing wrong.

"You mean her sent was on them? But non of these arrows are from her quiver. Do you mean to say that her miko powers carries her scent?"

"Yes, Miroku, that's exactly what I mean." Inuyasha turned to follow the young miko into the forest, hoping that she will forgive him. Once again he spoke before he thought.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"I had thought that since she was with our party, he would stop comparing us. I mean, sure we look something alike and maybe we have similar scents, but I know who I am and I am not Kikyo. I never will be."

"And you don't have to be, Kagome. She is she and you are you. My friend." Shippo said to try to bring down his oka-san's temper.

"Um, Shippo do you think you could go find some firewood. I need to be alone for a moment."

"Sure, Kagome, I'll be right back." And then he went off into the woods

'The nerve of him. Why if neither of us were there, where would he be now. I mean, Kami. His just so narrow minded. But I love the big jerk.' Suddenly Kagome felt a jump in her aura. A pulling then came. On instinct, born from too many attempts to control her body, Kagome pulled her miko powers close to her inner being and locked them down.

Another over whelming pull came and she felt her body fall to the ground. Darkness.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he got closer to her scent. "I want to talk to you. Um.." He came out of the woods and looked around. "Kagome! Oh, no. Shippo!" 'What happened?'

There laying on the ground was Kagome and Shippo wasn't anywhere around. Her large yellow bag was still strapped to her back and she looked as thought she had just slumped to the ground. He sniffed around her, and found no other scent besides Shippo's. "Shippo!" He called again.

"What, Inuyasha." The kitsune said as he came back with his arms loaded with firewood. He spotted Kagome laying on the ground and the wood was dropped. "Kagome! What happened? Why is she on the ground?"

"That's what I would like to know?"

"Know what, Inuyasha?" Miroku said as the other came up behind him. They saw Kagome and both Sango and Kikyo ran to her.

"I found her this way when I got here. But I don't know what caused it. No body had been here with her. Do you know anything, Kikyo?"

Kikyo spread her senses about Kagome and found that her miko powers were lock up. "She had been attacked by something. She has closed in on herself. Something is trying to take control. She has learned well from previous encounters. All we can do, is make her comfortable and wait."

"What is attacking her?"

"I don't know. It's coming from inside of her. Or something from a fare distances. All I get is an echo from her. We can only wait." They set up camp and wrapped Kagome in her sleeping bag. Shippo kept saying how sorry he was for leaving her alone. Everyone told him that he was not to blame. That it could have happened even if he was there. He laid curled up next to Kagome and refused the evening meal.

Inuyasha watched the kitsune. He had grown some in the last few years. No long could he ride comfortably on the girls shoulders. And he had noticed that Kagome loved this kit, as if she was his own mother. And know because he hadn't kept a lid on his tempter he had once again cause the kit to be worried.

Jumping from his branch in the tree, he went to Shippo. Gently picking him up, he jumped back into the tree and held the kit close to him. "I am to blame for this Shippo. You shouldn't feel like this. I knew what I had said would make her mad the moment the words came out. And because of that she has gotten hurt. But we shouldn't keep feeling sorry for ourselves, she wouldn't want that. So let's both eat and get our sleep. Cause you know she will be worried about us, more than herself."

"Okay, Inuyasha. I'll eat. Um, can I sleep up here with you?"

"Sure, Shippo." Inuyasha answered as he landed on the ground again and settled next to Kikyo. Taking the food she handed him, he gave Shippo his and then looked over at Kagome. 'I'll do better, Kagome. You'll see.'

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Once again she was in that hut that Kikyo had brought her to when she transferred her knowledge. "What is going on? Why am I here?"

"You're here, because you wouldn't release your powers to me." A voice came behind her. Kagome turned and found a young women sitting next to the fire pit. She had long light ash brown hair and her skin was a light bronze. She wore a long flowing white tunic and plain brown sandals.

"You are the one from before. The one to give life to Kikyo. Why do you want my powers?"

"I am needed. There is a great evil that was released. I was sent to confront it. But I will not sit back and watch my abilities with the power go to someone else. The freedom I had that night, brought back many memories, but I was to weak to take complete control. But when you lost your temper at that hanyou, I took my chance. But you seemed to know what I wanted and locked it away."

"If you mean Naraku, then you needn't worry. Inuyasha will vanquish him."

"Naraku is but a start of the evil. But I didn't bring you here to tell you my reasons. I brought you here to take control of you. I will be the one to live this life. While you will be the voice in the back ground."

"Some how I think not. You have no power. While I," Kagome raised her hand and allowed it to glow, "have complete control over it. If you thought to look through my own memories, you would have learned that I have learned to keep that control. Try all you want to pull it from me. But it will not work." She felt a slight pull on the little bit of power she was releasing into her hand. But not enough to take control.

"You will slip up sometime. And that is when I will make my move." She vanished from the hut and Kagome tried to wake her body up. "While you have control of it, I will have control of your body. While I feed you anger, my control will be absolute. When you grow tired of this life, call me."

"And what will I call you?"

"Lee-na."

'Great, know I am stuck here in this semi life, while that women controls it.' Kagome looked around the hut and then stood, walked to the straw mat door and pushed to the outside. She was greeted to the site of a simple village in a small valley. But an empty village. The sun was setting and there was a light breeze.

Standing there, she allowed the breeze to move her hair and she closed her eyes. Once again she tried to take control of her body, but the anger that was still in her system was too strong still. 'Inuyasha sure knows how to get me mad. And just when things were looking good, another enemy has to make an appearance. But was she an enemy, or a lost soul wishing for life again?'

Kagome opened her eyes again and looked about the place. The sun was setting and the village... 'Wait a minute. The sun should be down and the stars should be lighting up the sky.' It was like looking at a picture. The sun, the village, everything, but the breeze was stationary. 'Weird. Well since I seem to be stuck here for a while I might as well as look into that spell that Kikyo gave me to solve.' She walked back into the hut and conjured up a weaving machine. Inside the design that was set in the weave, the 'knot' of her companions and hers' auras was shown. 'Now where is that release knot.'

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry about the wait. Much has happened. And my muse didn't seem to want to finish this. I had the first five pages written a week ago. But the rest was very difficult. I finally got this done today. Hope you liked it, please review. I love to get review.

Something about the movie. Did anyone notice that Sesshoumaru only had one sword in the movie? If it was suppose to be after Inuyasha acquired the backlash wave attack. Shouldn't he have ? Just wondering if anyone caught that.

Review Responses

FanFiction

**Inu Facness** – Nope you can't make me change it. I am trying to do something that not many others try with this pairing. And I hop I am succeeding. But since you have been great too me, I release you from our agreement. I don't wish to torment you any longer. But if you continue to read, thank you in advance. I wonder if others are wondering what this is all about. They'll just have to wait.

**Angel Tears 15** – I did review, so where are my cookies. And I will continue to review. I might miss some chapters. You update so well. Wish I had your muse. Maybe that's my problem. I tick mine off all the time. Oh well.

**Kellybug** - Well, they will all need each other. But I am not giving away the pairing. I just want to surprise all my readers. At least that's what I am going for. Thanks for your review.

**Ranma-Masaki** - Thanks for the recommendations. But I think I need to restrict my reading. I get caught in some great stories and don't work on my own. Oh, I am thinking about Kikyo going to her time. But I am not sure when that will be.

**Sarah the original** – Well, I kind of agree with you. But there is a reason for all this fluff stuff between them. And there will come a time when it will all make sense. Hope you continue to read to find out.

And thanks to

Fire Princess The One And Only, Kyuuka, Gin, Snoozer808, Anime jack sparrow lover, Amare, and Bloody Kitsune,

MediaMiner

**Moongal** – Thank you so much. I am glad that I qualify for your review. This mean a lot to me. As I am writing my own novel, it's not doing to good right now. So any reviews like yours really helps. Thanks again.

**Fuyumiko** – Hmm. So you like yuri stories. Well the pairings are a surprise in this one. Thanks for your review.

**Sesshoumaru kurama **– Thanks for your review.

And to all that have read. Hope this has brought you some entertainment.


End file.
